A Fox And Its Calling
by KatrinaSebastian
Summary: Jennifer is a newly turned fox gargoyle who is lost and helpless. Brooklyn has fallen in love for since he met her. Morpheus is a red fox gargoyle who wants her for the wrong reasons. Who will she trust? Can she trust anyone? Please R&R! Chapter 3 is up!
1. A New Life, A Horrible Beginning

The darkness settled in on her sight. Jennifer had no idea what was going on, or what was happening to herself. Her body was sinking into a heavy weight as she heard a scream rise from her throat. Her hair was a light honey-brown, then turning to a shade of auburn-red. Her body was breaking apart and reforming itself; her spinal cord was cracking and making the bones much larger than normal. Her tailbone began to grow, piercing through the skin, feeling flesh and fur form on her newly grown tail.

Her mouth was cracking and popping as her teeth were growing in length, shaping into large canine fangs. Her gums bled from the growth of her newly shaped teeth. Her mouth began to take another shape; a shape of a canine muzzle, like the one of a fox. Her ears were then growing until they were up to her hair line, and shifted as they were formed in her skull. Her hands were forming into claws; her nails were sharpened to the perfect point. Her back was breaking in half as she felt a pair of wings slicing the surface of her skin, and broke out with blood gushing around her.

Jennifer's skin was growing fur as her clothes were tearing, but were able to cover her breasts and her womanly weakness. She was curled up into a fetal position as her body was convulsing from the pain of the metamorphosis. Her breath was short and raspy and had an urgent need of air; her eyes were changing their shape and color. They were an odd circular shape with her eyes being a light blue on a black background. Jen's fur was a light silver-red shade with her limbs being black. Her ears were red on the outside, white on the inside with the tips being black. Her tail was bushy with red fur outlining her tail, and white fur along the inside. Her wings … they were a dark red shade on the back, and silver on the inside.

Her head was pounding furiously in pain, so she closed her eyes to make it go away. But nothing was going to make her forget about what she was feeling.

"Help … help me … someone please help … me …" Jennifer gasped as she tried not to move. Her voice was weak and helpless.

"Perfect. Sir … the metamorphosis is complete. She is ready" a worker replied from the other side of the glass window.


	2. Escape from GenUTech

"Excellent… Morpheus, your mate is ready" Servarrius sneered as he looked at someone behind him.

A shadowy figure walked past him, and into the room where Jennifer was laying. The door slammed with a loud bang of metal-on-metal.

Jennifer laid on the floor, her body slightly convulsing with the shock of her metamorphosis. Her mind swam with dizziness, and memory loss. She looked around at her surroundings. It was only a white room, twin-sized bed, shredded clothes on the floor, and a mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt her eyes widen as her reflection stared back at her. It was her worst nightmare. She had two giant bat wings shooting from her back. Her body was covered with fur…red fur. She recognized that color. It was a red fox, but also she had silver fur, and the physical features of both a hyena and a fox. She was a freak! She looked at her arms, and noticed that she had wings of a bat. Her fingers were longer, and covered with tight skin and membrane. Her hands were just the shape of bat wings. Her tail was bushy, with a mixture of red, silver, and brownish-grey. Her mane was shaggy, and it fell over the left side of her shoulder. Her eyes were a different color … light blue on black. But the black changed to white. Her eyes looked like they had never changed.

She screamed in bloody horror as she backed away from the mirror, and pressed her back up against the wall. She felt hot tears run down her face. She looked down at her hands. Well, turned her hands since she couldn't bend them the way she used to have them.

"Wha…What the hell am I?"

"You're just like me" a shady voice replied as she turned her head to the direction of the voice, and her eyes widened in pure terror.

The figure that stood in front of her was about six-foot-seven at the most; eyes of amber-gold; wings of black and grey; fur of pure red; every distinct feature of a red fox. Morpheus looked at Jennifer with eyes of obsession. He felt her blood run ice cold through his senses, and smiled. Her face could explain it all. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what she was.

"Who…Who are you?"

"Morpheus… your mate"

"What?!"

"You will be mine!" he roared as he lunged at her, only to be kicked in the stomach. Jennifer rushed to the metal door, and banged on it as hard as she could.

"He's gone mad!"

"Bring security over to Sector 2! Morpheus must be stopped at once!" Servarrius yelled as the security alarm system went off.

Jennifer heard the alarm as well as the growling of Morpheus. He grabbed her by the wing, and threw her away from the door. Jennifer landed hard on her side, and felt pain surging into her wing. Well, both of her wings. Her eyes widened as she began to crawl away from him, and this nightmare.

"You _WILL_ be mine! The species must go on, whether you like it or not!" Morpheus growled as he jumped on top of Jennifer, and began to scratch her body. She screamed bloody murder as his talons clawed at her arms, legs, and wings. Blood gushed from her wounds as security officials opened the door, and began to pull Morpheus away from her.

"Do NOT harm my creation!" was all Jennifer heard as the room flared red, and Jennifer felt her claws scratching at other targets. She jumped out of the room, and ran down the hallway. Her breath caught in her throat; she pushed the back door open, and ran down the small flight of stairs away from the building. She ran down the street, and far away from Gen-U-Tech.

Servarrius stood in the doorway as he heard her wild scream in the air. He shook his head as he knew that catching her would be a difficult task.

Morpheus sat in the pale room, looking down at his hands. Her blood was washed over his talons. He felt sorrow in his mind. His heart was beating, but with sadness as well as rage.

"My …angel…My love…" he wept as his throat began to rumble with a growl. He let it all of his frustration out in a wild scream that could be heard throughout the east side of Manhattan.


	3. Finding A Lonely Angel

Jennifer ran through many back alleyways, and felt nothing but the cold and blood rushing around her. She felt lonely. She _was_ lonely. No one had cared for her since her parents died when she was only 14. No one had been in her life to protect her from the harsh treatments she was receiving from the hospital two years ago. She escaped, but only to be brought back into another institution by Servarrius. She never knew that she was going to be an experimental project again. Now she was what many wanted her to be. A freak! All her loneliness brought back many memories to her. Dark memories. It clouded her mind with fear and no one was there to help her.

She leaned her back against a brick wall, and slowly slid down until she sat on the cold concrete ground. She wrapped her arms around her body, her wings surrounding her, but only shouldering a part of the cold. Her eyes stung with tears as she wept with loneliness and denial. Her hot tears rolled down her cheeks, but they didn't last long as she felt the cold sweep her tears away. She felt that no one cared for her. Or did she?

Two large beings glided across the clear sky of Manhattan. Sweeping a clean glance over the borough, Broadway and Brooklyn looked around to see if anything was out of place. But also if anything would disturb the peace. Even though Manhattan was noisy, the alleyways toward the east side were very quiet.

"Guess nothing is going on tonight" Broadway said as he scanned the streets for anything unusual.

"Yeah. You think we should head home?" Brooklyn asked as he looked down, but something caught his sight. He looked down below him, and saw a shape with a pair of wings in a dark alleyway. He felt like saying it was Demona, but he knew she wasn't in town. She was in Paris. He felt the urge of saying that it could have been Maggie, but the mutate was with Talon in the Labyrinth. He couldn't tell who or what it was, but he wanted to find out.

"Hey, look! You think it's Demona?" Broadway asked as he looked at his rookery brother, and wondered what he was thinking.

"Let's check it out" Brooklyn replied as he glided down toward the alley with cautious.

Jennifer wanted to get out of the cold. Her limbs were ready to give up on her, but she needed to be in a safer and warmer environment. She stood up from the ground, and began to walk a few steps. Her ears caught the sound of flying in her direction. She looked up and gasped, feeling the Morpheus might have found her. Though she wasn't wearing the tracking device. She tore it off during her escape from Gen-U-Tech. seeing two beings flying down to her, she backed away from their landing, and ran down to halfway down the alley.

Brooklyn and Broadway landed gently on the concrete ground, and looked at the creature they saw from above. She wasn't either Demona or Maggie. This was a new person. She was different. She had bat wings on her back as well as her arms. They were black on the outside and silver-grey on the inside. She had patches red and light brown fur with dark brown stripes all over her body. Her hair was a mixture of light brown and silver grey and it hung like a mane to the left side of her head and shoulders. Her tail was bushy and swishing nervously around her. Her eyes were light blue and they looked at them with terror.

"That's not Demona. And that ain't Maggie" Broadway pointed out as Brooklyn looked at her with sorrow.

"No…stay away from me…" Jennifer begged as she began to back away from the both of them. Her hands and front wings in front of her, she thought they were working for Servarrius.

"No, don't be afraid. We won't hurt you" Brooklyn coaxed as he cautiously stepped toward her.

Jennifer stepped back once more, but fell to the ground. She looked at them, and began to whimper. She closed her eyes and forced her forearm wing in front of her. She felt threatened as though she were going to be beaten. But as he came toward her, he knelt in front of her, and slowly pushed her arm away from her face.

Feeling her sorrow, Brooklyn moved her wing with one hand, and placed the other on her cheek. He slowly soothed her from rubbing her soft porcelain skin. She felt this touch. She never felt anything like it before. It was soft, and gentle. But most of all, it was warm. She gave in to his touch, and relaxed her body. She felt her throat beginning to purr to him.

"You're safe" he replied softly to Jennifer as he helped her to her feet, and ran his talon through her hair. She looked at him, and slowly felt a smile come to her face. But that disappeared as her vision began to swim. It blurred her sight of looking at him and the other gargoyle. Her body wouldn't concentrate as she fell into oblivion of darkness, and began to fall to the side.

Brooklyn watched her faint, but quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her, one underneath the crook of her knees, and the other around her back. He looked at her softly, and felt the need to be with her.

"You think we should take her to a hospital?"

"No, they'll just put her back in Gen-U-Tech or wherever she came from"

"We can't just leave her here, Brook"

"Yeah. We should take her back to the clock tower. I'm not risking the chance to letting someone kill her while she's out here" he responded back to his brother as he looked at her one more time before scaling the wall. He held her with one arm around her waist, and scaled the wall with the other talon and his legs. He climbed onto the edge of the building, and wrapped both arms around Jennifer again.

"So, who wants to tell Goliath about this?" Broadway asked as he looked at Brooklyn.

Neither said a word, and jumped off the ledge, spreading their wings and glided across the city back to the clock tower.

Brooklyn looked down at her, this angel that he rescued from the darkness. She _needed_ someone to help her. And he was the one to be there for her.

But what neither of them realized was that there was someone watching them. Someone who hated them with a passion. But this was not Demona. This was a new enemy. Morpheus watched them take his mate away from him. But he knew where they would take her. He just needed someone who knew about them and their history. This might be the chance to call an old friend up.


End file.
